The number of e-mails that users send and receive continues to rise. Receiving large numbers of e-mails throughout the day on a mobile device can distract users from accomplishing other tasks because many of those e-mails are of little importance. In addition, receiving e-mails from a server can drain a mobile device's battery.
One way for a mobile device to receive new e-mails involves having an e-mail client periodically poll an e-mail server. This process involves opening a socket connection that will remain open until the server responds. If new messages have arrived, the server indicates that the mail folders have changed, causing the e-mail client to initiate a synchronization command with the server. In response, all of the new messages are sent to the mobile device. This process of opening a connection, keeping the connection open, requesting synchronization, and downloading new messages consumes data traffic, battery life, and a user's attention. In addition, the periodic polling can occur even when a device is in sleep mode. The device can transition from a sleep or low power state to an active mode to contact the e-mail server and check for new messages. This process ensures that e-mail has been synchronized when a user checks the mobile device, but consumes battery life even when the device is not being used. Even in push systems where the server sends a notification to the e-mail client upon receipt of a new e-mail for a user, the act of synchronizing e-mails with the mobile device still consumes considerable battery life.
In some situations, consumption of battery life might not have considerable importance, such as when the user has their mobile device plugged in and charging or when the battery is sufficiently charged. However, once the battery life approaches a lower level, the user may want to conserve battery life to ensure that the mobile device is available for important tasks.
In addition to conserving battery life, the act of viewing a screen and reading or deleting unimportant e-mail can distract a user from accomplishing other tasks. Many e-mails that a user receives do not need to be read or responded to, yet modern e-mail systems continue to send all e-mails to a mobile device and provide only coarse methods for filtering “spam” e-mail.
Based on at least these problems in the technology, needs exist for filtering messages sent to a mobile device and conserving battery life.